


Rosa

by mokuyobitenshi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Baby, Baby Shower, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Party, Rosa - Freeform, Season/Series 07, Stagione 7
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyobitenshi/pseuds/mokuyobitenshi
Summary: Questa shot l'ho scritta per il Bones Baby Shower Contest del forum di IBones una vita fa.. è un piccolo benvenuto alla piccola in arrivo e un festa per la sua mamma..Spoiler per la 7ma stagione (anche se ormai siamo alla 12)





	

Erano giorni che una pioggia torrenziale cadeva su Washington D.C, la città sembrava essersi trasformata in un’enorme piscina.   
  
Un SUV nero avanzava a fatica nel traffico congestionato, le due persone a bordo, un uomo e una donna, discutevano animatamente:   
  
-Bones, sei quasi alla fine della gravidanza dovresti deciderti ad andare in permesso per maternità, non vorrei mai che tu partorissi nostra figlia in laboratorio!- disse l’uomo al volante.  
  
-Booth- rispose la donna chiamata Bones, -non ho nessunissima intenzione di rinchiudermi in casa fin da ora, ne avrò tutto il tempo quando la bambina sarà nata- continuò piuttosto piccata- e oltre tutto il laboratorio è uno dei luoghi più sicuri in cui potrei partorire, addirittura più igienico di un ospedale, ad esempio i tavoli autoptici vengono sterilizzati ogni giorno, il numero di batteri è infinitesimale- finì.  
  
-Non voglio che nostra figlia nasca su un tavolo autoptico!- disse Booth volgendosi verso di lei con gli occhi sgranati -Non mi interessa che sia sterile, non è un posto dove far nascere i bambini!  
  
-Comunque sia non partorirò in laboratorio, anche se iniziassi il travaglio ci vorrebbe comunque tempo prima della fase espulsiva del parto, dunque avrei tutto il tempo di andare in ospedale- rispose Bones mentre lui continuava a guardarla con una faccia a metà tra lo schifato e il rassegnato, tanto qualunque cosa avesse detto o fatto lei l’avrebbe sempre e comunque avuta vinta, come al solito, ma di fondo la amava proprio per questo, no?!  
  
Ci aveva messo cinque anni, svariate storie d’amore fallite e un tumore al cervello con tanto di “coma-dream” per capire che l’amava così com’era: la sua testarda, bellissima, incorreggibile Bones.  
  
Stava dunque per risponderle quando la macchina dietro la loro incominciò a suonare il clacson all’impazzata: il traffico aveva iniziato a scorrere.  
  
_oOo_oOo_oOo_   
Angela Montenegro entrò dalla porta automatica del Jeffersonian con una scatola lilla gigantesca con un altrettanto gigante fiocco bianco sopra.  
  
Appena mise piede all’interno del laboratorio si rese conto della trasformazione: era circondata da… rosa.  
  
I muri erano coperti di decorazioni rosa, le ringhiere della piattaforma erano pieni di striscioni color confetto e appeso alla passatoia sopraelevata che attraversava dall’alto tutto il laboratorio, c’era un gigantesco striscione rosa con una scritta fucsia che recitava: è una bimba, tanti auguri!  
  
Angela rimase imbambolata per qualche secondo, automaticamente la sua mascella si abbassò e rimase a bocca aperta al centro dell’atrio cercando di capire cosa fosse successo.  
  
-Che ne pensi?- Angela si riprese dalla sorpresa quando sentì la squillante voce di Daisy Wicks che le trapanava le orecchie.  
  
-Bhè, ecco è molto… rosa- disse dopo qualche secondo.  
  
-La dottoressa Brennan avrà una bambina, tutto deve essere rosa, fosse stato un bambino avrei addobbato di azzurro- disse la ragazza congiungendo le mani e gongolando.  
  
-Non vedo l’ora che nasca, sarà senza dubbio bellissima e intelligentissima proprio come la sua mamma, ah bambina fortunata!- Daisy iniziò uno dei suoi sproloqui infiniti –avrei tanto voluto avere come madre una come la dottoressa Brennan, sarebbe stato meraviglioso, certo non è che non ami la mia mamma, lei è davvero meravigliosa, ma…  
  
Angela già non la ascoltava più e cercava un modo per scappare dalle grinfie dell’inarrestabile Dasy-parlantina-Wick, lo trovò quando vide suo marito, Jack Hodgins, che con in braccio il piccolo Micheal gli stava mostrando la collezione di insetti.  
  
-Jack- disse ad alta voce cercando di richiamare l’attenzione dell’uomo –scusami Daisy, devo andare da mio marito- disse poi rivolta alla ragazza che stava ancora parlando di solo Dio sa cosa.  
  
_oOo_oOo_oOo_   
-Finalmente ce l’abbiamo fatta!- disse Booth spegnendo la macchina nel posto macchina di Brennan nel parcheggio sotterraneo del Jeffersonian –con questo tempaccio è impossibile andare in giro- continuò poi aprendo la portiera e uscendo dal SUV.  
  
-Se fosse possibile affermerei che il quoziente intellettivo delle persone subisca un picco in discesa con la pioggia- disse lei uscendo dalla macchina –ma, l’intelligenza non può diminuire o aumentare influenzata da agenti esterni.  
  
Abbassate le sicure centralizzate con un click del telecomando si avviarono a braccetto verso l’ascensore, salirono fino al pian terreno e si avviarono verso la porta d’ingresso del laboratorio…  
  
Quando entrarono rimasero come folgorati da tutto il rosa che li circondava, la reazione di Booth fu simile a quella di Angela: rimase basito; Bones invece, riattivò immediatamente le sinapsi e per prima cosa chiese:  
  
-Cos’è successo al mio laboratorio?  
  
Fu allora che tutti gli squints comparvero e andarono loro incontro.  
  
-Le piace dottoressa?- chiese una saltellante Daisy.  
  
-E’ molto… rosa- disse Brennan meditando un attimo sull’aggettivo da usare per descrivere quella che vedeva come una sorta di profanazione del laboratorio, il suo tempio sacro, della scienza sia chiaro.  
  
-Comunque, cosa sta succedendo qui?- chiese Bones –Come mai tutti questi striscioni e decorazioni?  
  
-Abbiamo organizzato un “baby shower” per la piccola!- rispose Angela –e prima che tu possa obiettare devo dirti che non hai altra scelta che partecipare: abbiamo organizzato tutto, comprato i regali e il cibo e poi è tradizione!  
  
A questo punto Angela prese gentilmente Brennan per un braccio e la condusse verso il suo ufficio mentre Brennan si girava verso Booth:  
  
-Tu lo sapevi, vero?  
  
-Certo che sì- rispose lui, -ma proprio come ha detto Angela, è tradizione, non puoi esimerti!  
  
Entrarono nell’ufficio di Brennan e si accomodarono chi sulle sedie, chi per terra e naturalmente la “festeggiata” del baby-shower sul divano.  
  
Il piovoso pomeriggio passò tra le risate e i commenti logorroici di Daisy, e naturalmente l’apertura di tutti i regali per la piccola, che andavano da un peluche a forma di elefante (rigorosamente fedele ad un elefante originale, di fondo gli elefanti non sono viola!) da parte di Sweets, ad una coperta rosa con su ricamato uno scheletro da parte di Cam, ad una bambola di Price Charming completa di ogni accessorio possibile immaginabile da parte di Daisy e infine un intero corredo di venti vestitini da parte di Angela e Jack.  
  
-Non posso comprarli per Micheal, dunque mi sono scatenata per la piccola- le spiegò poi Angela.  
  
Finito di aprire i pacchetti e ringraziato tutti Brennan, ancora seduta sul divano si guardò intorno: la sua vita era cambiata, ora era finalmente felice.  
  
Il suo sguardo si fermò su Booth che stava parlando con Jack, distese le labbra in un sorriso e in quel momento sentì un calcio da parte della bimba: tutto era perfetto, anche se fuori continuava a piovere. 


End file.
